Wishcraft
by Weanny
Summary: venez lire c'est core mieux! chap 1 en ligne (normalement c que PG13 si vs trouvez que c pas assez dites le moi)
1. prologue

****

Auteur : Ellyah !

****

Titre : Wishcraft

****

Disclameir : Harry & co ne m'appartiennent pas ! je les ai empruntés à miss rowling.

***************************************************************

Prologue ...

La lune brillait au loin, fière et ronde. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude de cette nuit d'été. Ellyah était accoudée à sa fenêtre, regardant les étoiles scintiller dans la noirceur du ciel. Ses mains étaient crispés sur le bord de la fenêtre, rendant ses jointures presque blanche. Ses membres endolories la faisaient énormément souffrir mais elle ne disait mot, elle serrait simplement les dents en tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Son père avait été plus violent qu'à l'accoutumé mais ce n'était pas ce qui la faisait enrager. Aujourd'hui était censé être un grand jour pour elle, on lui avait présenté le jeune rejeton du grand Draco …enfin grand , cela dépendant sous quel point de vue l'on se plaçait, songea-t'elle amèrement.

Elle se jeta sur son lit essayant d'étouffer les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. Si seulement sa mère était là. Mais elle n'était plus et son père était devenu cet être abject, ce mangemort. Elle avait tellement honte de penser des choses aussi moches mais ce n'était que la vérité. Peu après que sa mère fut tué 2 ans auparavant dans de mystérieuses circonstances, son père grand Auror de son état, s'était fait enrôler dans les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ellyah ne s 'était pas gardé de dire ce qu'elle en pensait, ce qui lui vallait régulièrement les foudres de cet homme violent qu'elle devait appeler " père… "mais que l'on apelait autrefois plus communément le Survivant…

***********************************************************************

Bon je vous l'accorde, cane donne peut_être pas envie de connaître la suite mais je suis fatiguée dc au pire je retravaillerai tt ca plus tard ! bisois. Reviews svp, cavs prend 2 mon meme pas ! même si vs dites juste(je lé lu) !


	2. Désir malsain

**Auteur : **Ellyah ! et Maryannet qui m'a énormément aidé ! En fait on a pratisquement fait le chap ensemble ! je te remercie encore !

**Titre **: Wishcraft

**Disclameir**Harry & co ne m'appartiennent pas ! je les ai empruntés à miss rowling

**Petite Note** : je fais un gros merci à Vous qui m'avez laissé des reviews !

**Harryette** : Voici la suite ! pour toi ô ma vil serpentard adorée ! T'inquiète pas je vais tt expliquer, de toute il est fort probable que je t'envoie le 1er chapitre avant de le mettre en ligne ! Histoire de savoir ce que tu en penses ! Gros gros bisous ! et merci pour ta précieuse aide !

**Cyngathi** Merci pour tes compliments et ton idée, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !

**Mystick** la raison qui explique que ce chapitre soit si court est que… ce n'en est pas un ! C'est juste un prologue, pour mettre en appétit. Donc là ca risque d'être un peu plus long ! en tt cas merci bp pour tes compliments !

Chapitre 1 : Désir malsain…

Ellyah remit sa plume dans l'encrier, contemplant ainsi la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire à son parrain. Elle n'était pas persuadée que ce fut une bonne idée de lui écrire mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, la jeune fille avait besoin de se confier. Son père lui avait reparlé du jeune Malefoy. Elle ignorait encore pourquoi il s'obstinait tant à lui parler de ce garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais depuis un temps plus rien ne l'étonnait venant de son " Père ".

Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par de petits coups répétés à la porte.

- Oui ?

Une tête ornée de deux gros yeux globuleux apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'air apeuré.

- Dobby ! entre voyons ! N'ait pas peur.

Devant la mine terrorisée de la créature qui tordait ses petites mains osseuses la jeune fille comprit immédiatement :

- Il t'as encore frappé c'est ça ?

- Non, Harry Potter est grand, il est bon. Il est celui qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il…

- Dobby ! hurla Ellyah ! Ouvre un peu les yeux. Ce n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un sale Mangemort, une crapule…un bon à rien !

-Miss Potter ne devrait pas ainsi parler de son père. Miss Potter pourrait avoir de gros ennuis.

- Dobby, reprit-elle sur un ton un peu plus posé, crois-tu réellement qu'un soi-disant ami te traiterait en moins que rien ? Qu'il te frapperait au moindre saute d'humeur ? allons cesse de te voiler la face, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est plus le même…

- Dobby fais confiance à Mr Harry Potter. Il a toujours su agir pour le mieux.

Ellyah poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. A croire que rien ne pourrait changer la vision qu'il avait de son père.

-Enfin, si tu es venue, c'est que tu avais quelque chose à me demander, je me trompe ?

- Non,en effet. C'est au sujet de votre père…

- Tiens donc, l'interrompit la jeune fille qui fit vite silence devant l'air agacé du petit elfe.

- Je disais donc , votre père part pour un…euh disons un meeting. Il sera absent deux ou trois jours. Il..euh…tient à ce que vous veniez le saluer.

Ellyah ne put contenir un rire bien moqueur.

- Et bien, je vais aller Saluer mon très cher père !

Elle rangea le parchemin destiné à son parrain dans son tiroir, enfila une paire de pantoufle et suivit Dobby.

Dans le vestibule, un homme portant une longue cape de velours pourpre s'impatientait. Ses lunettes cachaient son air agacé et pressé. Ses cheveux qu'ils en portaient en bataille lui donnaient l'air d'un adolescent qui aurait trop vite grandi. Il se retourna et vit sa fille descendre l'escalier. Il grimaça en voyant sa tenue : elle portait un simple tee-shirt qui cachait à peine ses cuisses. elle était plutôt petite et mince, comme lui, et comme lui, elle avait de grands yeux verts à l'intérieur desquels on voyait danser la flamme de la passion et de l'effronterie. Comme lui, elle avait le teint pâle et de longs cheveux indisciplinés et d'un noir de jais.  
Son regard se porta avec avidité sur son corps svelte, sportif, sculpté par de longues années de quidditch... Elle avait encore dans ses gestes l'innocence de l'enfance, et pourtant son visage fin reflétait une sagesse que seul l'adolescence peut acquérir. Il ne la voyait pas comme son enfant devenue femme mais comme une jeune proie facile, et cette pensée éveilla en lui un terrible désir de la prendre, là, ici, de l'attirer à lui et de ta toucher.  
Il n'en fit rien et se contenta de frissonner en l'observant descendre les marches du grand escalier de marbre.  
Le sport l'avait faite belle, lui avait donné de belles hanches que son tee-shirt laissait deviner, et sa poitrine se dessinait parfaitement au travers du tissus usé. Ses jambes bronzées le dirent frissonner: elles étaient si luisantes et belles qu'il éprouva l'envie de les caresser pour voir si cela n'était pas juste un effet de lumière.  
Ce n'en était pas un, sa fille était tout simplement magnifique et il en vint à se demander si il pourrait un jour la laisser partir, la laisser appartenir à un autre que lui.  
Elle se planta devant lui sans parler, ne sachant que faire de ce silence obstiné et de ce regard malsain qu'il lui faisait subir.  
Elle me ressemble songea-t-il.  
Non, il ne laisserait personne que lui l'avoir avant qu'il ne l'ait eu, lui...  
Elle était et resterait sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il en fasse cadeau à qui bon lui semblerait.  
Et le petit Malefoy lui semblait un bon parti... Il ressemblait a à Draco...  
Il eut un sourire mauvais, envieux, qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

Il claqua la porte, la laissant plantée là, sur le parquet froid. Elle s'entoura de ses bras nus. Ce que cet homme pouvait l'écœurer. Elle aurait préféré mille fois les coups à…à ça. Subir les regards lubriques, pervers d'un homme qu'elle nommait autrefois papa. Elle remonta lentement les escaliers essayant. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et saisit la lettre qu'elle avait rédigé plus tôt. Elle l'hésita une dernière fois puis finalement appela Virgo, le petit hibou qu'elle avait acheté peu de temps auparavant et dont son père ignorait l'existence. Elle fixa la lettre sur l'une de ses frêles pattes puis ouvrit la fenêtre. Virgo s'élança fièrement essayant de voler à plus de deux mètres du sol. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire avant de se jeter sur son lit. Elle prit sa baguette et commença à fouiller dans son armoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce quelle cherchait. Il s'agissait d'un petit coffret en bois que sa mère lui avait laissé. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et y trouva plusieurs photos, anciens souvenirs de bonheur vécus au sein de cette maison. Puis quelque chose l'intrigua. Elle fronça le nez, en remettant ses cheveux en arrière , un geste que sa mère faisait si souvent en lui contant des histoires ou lorsqu'elle lui expliquait comment réussir une potion délicate. Puis elle glissa ses ongles contre le bois et fit sauter la plaque mettant ainsi à nu le double fond du coffret. Elle resta figée un instant puis lentement, elle sortit une chaîne d'argent avec un étrange pendentif . Il s'agissait d'un petit sablier remplit d'un fin sable couleur vert d'eau qui tourbillonnait à l'intérieur. C'était si étrange, si beau et le fait qu'il fut caché l'intriguait encore plus. Ellyah hésita un instant puis passa la chaîne autour de son cou. Elle étouffa un cri en las entant d'enfoncer dans sa chaire. Plus rien le laissait soupçonner qu'elle portait ce magnifique bijou; Elle l'effleura un instant encore, observant son reflet dans le miroir de la petite salle d'eau. Puis elle éteignit tout et s'enveloppa dans ses chaudes couvertures, attendant que Morphée ne vienne la chercher… - Elly, Elly réveille toi…

- Mmmh… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? répondit cette dernière dans une voix ensommeillée.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu accueille ton parrain ?

- Ron ! ce que je suis contente de te voir !

La jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras, puis se recula et l'observa. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient fatigués et affublé de grandes cernes violacées. Il semblait si vieux en ce moment. Elle le serra à nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

Il lui tapota la tête d'un air doux.

-Allons, allons chuuuut. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Ellyah ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Toute cette peine accumulée depuis 2 ans avait besoin de sortir. Elle s'agrippa à son parrain qui se contentait de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Un geste tendre comme elle n'en avait plus eut depuis bien longtemps. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il sente de fins reliefs sur son coup délicat.

- Mais, qu'est ce que…

- Oh je crois que ça vient de maman…

Ron éclata d'un grand rire franc,et devant le regard interloquée de la jeune fille il s'expliqua :

- Il s'agit d'un retourneur de temps. Hermione, enfin ta mère s'en servait étant jeune. J'ignorais qu'elle l'avait conservé ! En parlant d'ignorer, tu sais où es ton père ?

Ellyah n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée laissant apparaître une longue cape pourpre flottant au vent.

- Ron, Ron, Ron mon très cher vieil ami dit alors Harry d'une voix glaciale.

- Harry,répondit celui-ci très froidement, j'étais passé rendre visite à ma nièce.

- Voyez vous ça ? Comme c'est attendrissant.

Il scrutait des yeux sa fille et Ron alternativement.

Ellyah s'approcha :

- Oui, je..je me sentais un peu seule durant ton absence donc j'ai conv…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son père lui administra une formidable raclée, la faisant basculer en arrière. Elle tint sa joues endolorie et regarda son père, les yeux emplies d'une haine, une haine meurtrière.

-Ron, je crois qu'il est l'heure que tu t'en aille.

Ellyah, la lèvre en sang lui fit signe que ca irait. Même s'il elle savait que ca n'allait pas du tout. Le rouquin transplana donc à contre cœur, laissant la fille et le père seuls.

Ellyah s'allongea sur son lit; malgré la chaleur ambiante, elle avait froid. Elle se leva et traversant la chambre, elle prit une seconde couverture dans l'armoire. Se retournant, elle sursauta en voyant que son père était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle s'efforça de lui sourire mais tout son être frissonna en voyant la lueur qui émanait de ses yeux: celle de l'avidité.  
Elle allait se recoucher lorsqu'elle entendit qu'il murmurait son prénom:  
"-Ellyah..."  
Elle fit volte face et voyant qu'il avait pénétrer dans la chambre entièrement, elle recula instinctivement. Il murmura encore de sa voix suave:  
"- Ellyah, viens ici."  
malgré le ton doucereux, c'était un ordre. Elle avança bravement vers son père et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui.  
Il l'attrapa doucement par le bras et l'attira contre lui. Son sang se glaça au contact de ses mains sur sa peau. Comme elle aurait préféré être battue jusqu'au sang plutôt que d'avoir à subir cela.  
Voyant son malaise, il sourit et demanda à l'oreille de sa fille:  
"- Est-ce que je te fais peur ma petite?"  
Elle répondit dans un souffle, évitant de croiser son regard:  
"- Non, père."  
Lentement, d'une main, il prit le menton de sa fille et la força à le regarder alors que son autre main se glissait sous son tee shirt et remontait le long de son dos.  
La jeune fille eut un mouvement brusque de recul. La peur la paralysait, elle ne pouvait crier.  
Il l'empêcha de s'échapper en resserrant son étreinte. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, il demanda encore plus doucement:  
"- Et maintenant Elly, est ce que je te fais peur?"  
La jeune fille eut un autre mouvement brusque pour se libérer mais en vain: il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle dit dans un souffle, au bord de l'hystérie:  
"- Non...Je n'ai pas peur...mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi..."  
Tandis qu'il la tenait fermement, sa main glissa de son dos sur son ventre et commença à la caresser avec une douceur horrible. Elle eut un élan désespéré pour se sortir des griffes de son père et réussit à s'échapper. En une fraction de seconde, il avait sortit sa baguette et avait hurlé en direction de la porte ouverte:  
"- Fermaro!"  
La porte claqua et se verrouilla avant même qu'Ellyah ait pu l'atteindre. Elle se retourna, pleurant, vers son père. Il avait les yeux comme fou.  
Il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas et saisissant ses cheveux, la projeta sur le lit. Il lança un puissant sort de magie noire et des liens vinrent attacher la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'hurler que déjà près d'elle, il pointa sa baguette sur son visage et murmura:  
"- Nox."  
Elle tenta d'esquiver le sort, mais lorsqu'elle voulut crier, elle était bien muette.  
Il lui sourit et laissa sa main glisser doucement le long de son corps offert et désormais nu. Se plaçant au-dessus d'elle il mordilla son cou et, essuyant patiemment les larmes hystériques de sa fille, il murmura :  
"- Prend ceci comme une sorte de...d'avertissement ma chère Ellyah... Je n'accepterai plus que tu me contredises ou la moindre insolence de ta part.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis partit après lui avoir rendu tout ses moyens, la laissant pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps…


End file.
